Her Preist
by Hal Preston
Summary: NOT WRITTEN BY ME BUT MY MY MATE DAVE-Nazz Is Sent To A Christian Summer School Until She Can Get Her Act Together, But Can This Be Easy When The Only Acceptable Man Their Is Edd As A Father Priest Dude?


**Her Priest**

Nazz waited, naked, as he stood over her, and without his shirt on. Boy, she thought, does he look hot, or what? He couldn't believe what he was doing but seeing her like she was, entirely in the nude like her pictures he'd seen in her emails, drove him wild. He knew he wanted her but he also knew this was all wrong. Still he couldn't help himself. He had never seen a female in the nude who wanted to do this with him before. And she did he discovered. She wanted to give all of herself to him, the new parish priest Father Edd Bennett. So it was why she convinced herself and him to get entirely undressed that day.

She had almost everything. He liked it either way. Young, she had just turned 20 years old. Her blondish hair was rather short. That day, she wore that soft and comfy blouse. The blouse hung off her boobs rather comfortably. It allowed him the opportunity to see her as she was. She appeared, to him, to be a full grown woman, meaning it allowed him to come to know what a woman's figure should look like. Not only having a pretty face and not only having nice pert boobs but the girl also had a slim waist and curvy gentle hips as well. Also, his chance to see her naked allowed him to see her twin cheeks.

"Ohhh" he said not realizing how keyed up he was about her figure as it was "this is" and he paused as he looked it over again and as he did he grew more and more fascinated by her features. "Wow. Wow, I can't believe this" the priest finally admitted. "You look marvelous to me."

She smiled into his eyes. Yes, she was completely naked, except for the panties she wore. Yes, she looked fabulous to a man who wouldn't be doing this except he let her. He received her emails. He opened the attachments. He looked at the naked pictures of her, except for her face. He found himself become more attracted to her sexuality. As he did, he discovered he focused on her tits. He focused on her nipples.

As he did, she watched him. She smiled as she watched his eyes. He likes them. He likes my boobies. He wants to feel them, she thought. I should tell him. I should tell him to reach down and feel them, shouldn't I? She smiled some more. Her smile grew but she also seemed to become more excited all over. Father, she wanted to say. Take off your boxers. Let me see your penis. Let me see your cock. Oh yeah, Father she told herself. Let me see it. Should I just reach out and pet it for you? Should I huh, she thought.

Mmmmm what a body, he told himself as his cock seemed to tingle and want it, whatever it was. What a body she has he thought. Oh lord what am I doing? How in the world, and then he stopped. He looked into her eyes. He looked at her face. Oh my lord. She's looking at me. She's watching me. She's smiling too.

"Is everything alright?" he finally said.

"Oh. Yes Father" she replied, softly. "Everything is perfect."

"I am" and he stopped a second and then said "not sure exactly what I should do here."

She smiled and looked up into his eyes. She then looked at his defined chest, which she found she really liked a lot. Her boobs, blazing the room for him with innocence and pride, allowed her to reach up and touch it. She felt his chest. He jumped back, a little, not expecting it at all. Either way, it felt nice. He found himself wanting her to do that exact same thing again. Feel my chest, he thought. Touch it like you just did and he stepped back to where he was standing.

Still he hadn't smiled yet even when her hand reached out and felt it chest again. His eyes closed. He took a deep breath of air. He opened his eyes and looked down over her again. Then he had to do it again. He had to stare at them. He had to he found himself saying and with that he looked down at her two delicious looking boobs and their nipples.

"Father, do you like my boobs?" she said.

He found himself, without looking at her, nodding. He also felt something else. He found that he finally smiled even though he hadn't looked into her eyes yet. Yes, he did. He did like her tits. No, that's not exactly right. He loved her boobs. He loved her nipples and he found himself thinking that he'd love to feel her boobs too.

"Father" she said. "Would you like to feel them?"

"Huh? What?" he said. He took his eyes off her boobs and her nakedness altogether. He looked up, into her eyes. She had these light blue eyes which he found he loved. He noticed something else. Her cheeks. They were lined with adorable freckles. He loved the sophomoric look. He didn't know how to describe it but he loved it. She was cute. She was sexy. She was his or so he thought. "Oh my god" he said and she asked what. "Oh, I am not sure. It's just that" and he looked her over "you, your body, and all of you. I don't know. God, wow you are just a tremendous looking young lady."

"Why thank you" she told him as she lay on her back, waiting. As he looked down over her, thinking, he heard "But Father, would you like to feel my tits. I'd like it."

When he heard her say it, he froze. When he heard her say it, a quivering tremor, rumbled throughout him. His eyes darted. Immediately, they took them in. Right away, she could see what he was staring at. Her appetizing surprises bestowed upon her by god. She asked me if I wanted to, and he stopped thinking for a second, and then went on and thought if I wanted to feel her boobs.

"Oh my god" he said, his voice sounding as though he was dying. "Ohhhhh my god" he said again, but this time his eyes had closed. His breathing increased sharply. "Oh god" he said quickly but quietly too.

When she heard his words and the tone in which he said it, she smiled and reached for his hand. She told him it was alright, that she wanted them to be felt, and if she didn't she'd have to at that point feel them herself, which was a lie. She knew he would but she was ready. She was more then willing. This was her plan.

All along, ever since she arrived home from college it was her plan. She didn't know the parish received a new priest. She had no idea the new priest was so young either. And she didn't know he was going to be that handsome. Yes, he was more then handsome. This guy was a hottie amongst hotties. This guy stood tall at 6' 3". This guy had sandy blond hair too. His chiseled looks, including his face, even had her mom and her friends buzzing. Yes, they talked, but it was Nazz who found the "balls" to do something about it all. And here she was. Lying on her back, her boobs facing up and staring at him, while she anxiously but patiently waited to be felt up by her parish priest.

She took his hand in hers. He didn't know what to do or think. He watched as her smaller and softer hand led his hand down over her small tits. She smiled at him as she brought it closer and closer and closer. He moaned. His eyes closed momentarily. When they opened, he felt something.

"Oh my lord" he said again. "Ohhhhhhh my lord" he uttered. "Oh god, yes. Yes" and with that Father Pete found himself doing something he never expected to do. He squeezed the tit lightly. "Oh wow" he cried out quietly. "Wow ohhh ohhhhh" and then she heard it. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh my lord" which he said loudly as his head fell back and at the same time his other hand seemed to reach down and feel his groin. "Oh lord, forgive me" he said as if praying. "But this woman, she is beautiful. She is" and he paused a second. "She is as sexy as any living creature on earth. Forgive me."

Meanwhile Nazz lay on her back. Meanwhile She kept her hand on his hand. In the meantime, Nazz kept letting him feel and squeeze her adorable smaller boobs so much so that even she began feeling slight trembling within her body too. "Mmmmm, Father" she said. "That is so awesome how you're feeling me." She spoke quietly as he looked at his hand on her boob. "Mmmmm, I think if we were in the bedroom together, that what we're doing would be much better, Father."

He heard her say it but hadn't realized what she'd said. He stopped squeezing her tit leaving his hand on it as he looked up at her. "Pardon me?" he said as he tried to confirm what his ears had heard. She smiled and repeated herself. "In my bedroom?" he verified. She said yes as she nodded her head and smiled. Then she winked. "In my bedroom? You mean that?" he said again.

So she smiled and repeated herself and waited. His hand, although not doing anything to her boob, rested on it. She looked down at it and then back up at him. He sure is a very good looking guy, she told herself. Everything, she felt, about him told her how manly he really was. She looked at his chest. Defined. Slim. But what about his lower half. Okay, she could see his legs. She could see parts of his thighs but his upper thighs, his groin, and his cock. Now those she wasn't yet able to see. And that was part of her goal while she was home.

"Okay" he agreed, happily. "Let's go."

Her smile grew and so did his. Was he relaxing a little, she wondered? She wasn't sure. She sat up and his hand, for a while, slipped off her boob. "Mmmmm, I like being here with you" she told him. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. He knew he loved that she was there with him but seeing as he was a man of god and his commitment in no way involved a woman, seeing as priests do not marry, he had no experience at all in a situation such as this. "Can I tell you something probably nobody has ever told you, Father" she went on to say.

"Yes. What is that?" he said as they walked to his bedroom.

"You have to be the sexiest man around. I think so" and she paused before adding "and so do a lot of other women too." Then she thought of what her Mom had said.

"Shhhhh, we will talk about it later on" her mom had told her. Her mother was only 42. Her mom, like her dad, were very young at heart, and still in love with one another, but when she felt strongly about something, or someone, she usually spoke her mind. "Nazz" her mom said. "Come here, to my room. Let's talk." They closed the door and sat down. "Yes, we all think that but I am married and very much in love with your father. That doesn't stop me. I still want the man." The mother looked into Nazz's eyes. "So much so that when your dad isn't around" and the mother winked as she said this "I'll make sure no one is around" and she paused before saying "I'll play with myself. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. And I'm sure you know who I imagine in my fantasies too, don't you?" and with that her mother reached around Nazz's shoulder and hugged her.

Father Edd was floored. Me, a sexy man? The sexiest man around, he thought. Me, the sexiest man around, really he told himself. "Oh gosh no. Not me" he said humbly. "No way, not me" he told her.

She sat down on his bed and patted it, indicating to him she wanted him to sit beside her. Her pert breasts hung delightfully off her chest. He eased down beside her as he gazed down over them. "Yes Father. You are a very, very sexy man" she told them. "I want you. I want you to want me too. I want to hold you, kiss you all over, and I want this" and when she said it she laid her hand on his lap and discovered that he was hard. "Ooooohh" she said. "Now that feels nice Father. Really nice" she told him as she looked up into his eyes with a grand smile on her lips. "May I?" she said.

"May you what?" he asked.

"This" she said answering him and she turned and reached for his boxers. She pushed them down. It was fat. It was long. It was not only beautiful to her but it was fascinating as hell. "Ooooooohh wow" she told him as she looked over its features. "Mmmmm wow ahhhhh" she said as she stared at his gorgeous cock.

He looked down at his erection. Knowing he felt awkward and aroused but never really having experienced it he heard her say "May I?"

"May you what?" he said in a naïve tone of voice.

"Let me show you" she said.

With that she leaned over it. She took hold of his good size cock in her hand. Initially, she started to stroke it. "Ohhh my god" he cried out. "Oh god yes! Yes" he cried out again. "Uh oh. Oh. Ohhhhh uh ohhh" and then he said it without thinking. "Fuck yes. Oh my fucking god. Yes. Yes. Ohhh fucking yes" he screamed as she jerked it off.

Suddenly before either knew it, he exploded, and it shot up all over the place. When it came down it was all over her hand. When it came down, it was all over her wrist and also her arm. When it came down, it was all over his cock. When it came down, it was all over his lap. It oozed downward. It oozed into the sheets on the bed. And as it oozed downward, it disappeared.

"Wow" she said, looking up at him. "That was fast. Really fast" she added.

His eyes were wide. He was stunned at how it felt. "Umm, what just happened?" he said.

"I turned you on. I jerked you off. And you came Father. That's what happened. It was beautiful. You were awesome. How you came, how it looked, and probably how you felt throughout it too was amazing too. Am I right?" she told him.

He was looking down at his cum. Finally he looked up and into her eyes. Finally he nodded as he looked into her eyes as he thought about it all. "Umm, what's next?" he said.

"Well, seeing as today is" and she told him "I've got six more days here. "We have six more chances to achieve a few more things."

"But" he said, chiming in "we won't be able to do it here. I uh probably can arrange umm something else, probably tomorrow if that works" and he looked down again at his cum covered thighs and went on to say "I will umm work something out by tonight." Then he looked up at his clock. "I have some people, including your mother, coming over today. I probably should get ready for them. You probably should get dressed and get going." He looked into her eyes and went on to add. "I'm going to make this right as far as you're concerned. Okay?" he told her.

They looked into the other's eyes. She smiled and then winked and then she said "You bet that sexy ass of yours you will. I want you. I want all of you too. I'll get what I want. And you'll get much more then you expect." Having said that, they dressed, and she left without a kiss or anything else. 90 minutes later her Mom arrived...


End file.
